Kekunshi and Kekuma Choukora
Yeaaa it's sisters! Although though even I can't figure which is which...I'll manage!....I was really bored..... Anyways I'm finishing mah unposted and unfinished hopefully before the end of winter break :) Information Kekunshi was sewn on September 22 to October 10 which is National White Chocolate Day and National Angel's Food Cake Day meanwhile Kekuma was sewn on Febuary 1 to May 19 which is National Dark Chocolate Day and National Devil's Food Cake. Kekunshi was sewn from an angel's food cake decorated with white chocolate frosting while Kekuma was sewn from a devil's food cake decorated with dark chocolate frosting. Personality of Kekunshi and Kekuma Kekunshi is bright and open! She loves helping others and is naturally sweet. Meanwhile Kekuma is the complete opposite of her sister. She's very dull and keeps her problems to herself. She would rather avoid people and is naturally bitter. Kekunshi is the eldest although others mistake Kekuma to be older because she is waaay more mature than Kekunshi. What Kekunshi and Kekuma Looks Like Kekunshi and Kekuma are very identical in clothing and hairstyle. They are both fair skinned with pale pink cheeks and has puffy, shoulder lenght hair with divided straight cut bangs. Kekunshi has blonde hair tied with a large dark brown bow. Her eyes are dark brown and she wears a creme sleeveless shirt with a dark brown collar and a dark creme skirt. She also wears dark brown leggings and a light creme tie. Meanwhile Kekuma has dark brown hair tied with a large light creme bow. Her eyes are creme and she wears a brown sleeveless shirt with a creme collar and a dark brown skirt. She also wears light creme leggings and a light brown tie. Sooo yeah. Pretty much identical. Kekunshi and Kekuma's Pets Kekunshi and Kekuma both have a cat and a dog! ..... That's all I can think of. Kay..... Yes, I just did that to the dog. Kekunshi owns a dark brown cat with glowing cream eyes. It's eyes are lined with yellow and black, yellow on the left, black on the right. It has fuchsia pink cheeks, ears and nose. Meanwhile Kekuma's pet dog has cream fur with dark brown eyes, light pink ears and a blue tint on it's nose. Kekunshi and Kekuma's Home Kekunshi and Kekuma's House is made of angel's food cake and devil's food cake mixed together, decorated with white and dark chocolate frosting and icing. Their backyard is lightly sprinkled with white and dark choco powder. Other Merchandise * Kekunshi and Kekuma twin pack *Kekunshi full size doll *Kekuma full size doll *Kekunshi and Kekuma twin mini pack *Kekunshi mini *Kekuma mini Guess What? *Kekunshi and Kekuma actually came from the japanese words tenshi and akuma, which means angel and devil. The prefix is keku, which is the japanese pronounciation for cake. *Choukora is a wordplay on the japanese words of cake and chocolate. *They are the first sisters on LCDI that aren't twins. *Their pet dog is...... very unique. (The maker is messed up) Category:Cookiez Rocker Category:Girls Category:Sisters Category:Hair Color: Blonde Category:Hair Color: Black Category:Eye Color: Brown Category:Eye Color: Yellow Category:Hairstyle: Puffy